Szymon Regulski
Szymon Regulski is a recurring character in the TVN Polish show 19+, and before a recurring character in the TVN Polish show Szkoła. He was one of Lena Gawrońska's two major love interests and Luiza Ciechowicz's ex-boyfriend. He is portrayed by Oskar Cempel. Personality Szymon is very engaged and dedicated, due to his dedication to bring his relationship with Lena back to life, and, before, to keep his family together. He loved his daughter very much, and now, although he is doesn't seeing his daighter, he is paying alimony for her. History Early Years Szymon was attending to the Primary School in Kraków, then the Middle School and Secondary School at the Secondary School Complex (later the Post-Primary School Complex) named after Adam Mickiewicz. During his education, in the Secondary School, his girlfriend was pregnant with him and she gave birth to their daughter. Unfortunately, after graduating, they broke up and he left them. He started attends The Maska, Drama College, one of Higher State Drama Schools what is located in Kraków, the same school as Iwona, and later Melanie, and he started a new free life. Season 4 He started a third year at The Maska, Drama College. He appeared as Iwona's yearmate and later he was helping Iwona, Irek, Martha, and Agnes to plunge and humiliate Sara in the Chris' eyes, trying to seduce her. But he let them down, and later he started to dating with Lena, who broke up with him when she learned about it. Szymon is trying, now, to bring his relationship with Lena back to life. Relationships Romances Lena Gawrońska Ex-girlfriend See: Lemon They started to dating and they were happy with each other. Szymon told her he has a child and she accepted it. But Lena broke up with Szymon when she learned from Sara and then Irek and Iwona that Christopher's mother paid Szymon for seduce Sara and humiliate her in the Cristopher's eyes, to lead them to breaking up and preventing their wedding. Luiza Ciechowicz Ex-girlfriend See: Szymiza They started to dating in the secondary school and they were happy with each other. They have a son, but for unknown reasons, they broke up. Sara Rogalska Girlfriend See: Sarmon They started when Szymon agreed to acting to be in love with Sara, and later seduced her, but he failed. But he realised his mistake, and he is now dating Sara. Trivia *He is an actor in the Maska, Drama College where he studies. *He attends the Volleyball Team, too. *He played his acting well, so well that Sara fell in love to him, even though she knew he was picking her up for the money of Chris' mother. Gallery de:Simon Regulski es:Simón Regulski fr:Simon Regulski pl:Szymon Regulski Category:19+ Characters Category:Males Category:19+ Recurring Characters Category:Adults Category:Graduates of the Post-Primary School Complex named after Adam Mickiewicz Category:College students Category:Members of the Volleyball Team Category:Scarface former workers Category:Regulski Family Category:Actors Category:Parents Category:Polish individuals Category:The Maska, Drama College in Kraków students Category:Drama Faculty students Category:Polish college students Category:Szkoła Characters Category:Fathers Category:Non-magic people